iWas Left
by skittles254
Summary: Sam's mom leaves her alone for weeks all the time. But this time is different.   Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of this storry! :)) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Carly laughs at my joke at Freddie and he just rolls his eyes.<p>

I can't deny the rumble my stomach gives then.

"What was that?" Freddie asks, looking around the school hallway.

"My stomach you dipwad. What else?" I punch him in the arm though it wasn't needed.

I've been a bit more irritable these last couple weeks. But who can blame me? I've been reduced to about two pieces of bread a day. Stupid mom.

"Geez," was all he said, rubbing his arm and looking at me.

"Did you have breakfast?" Carly asks.

"Of course!" I lie, "Do you know me to ever miss a meal?" Mom left six weeks ago, and hasn't come back. I lived off of Carly's fridge for a while. There wasn't really much food in mine to start with, mom or no mom. But Carly sat me down and said I couldn't steal her food anymore. So now it's just after school snacks and the rare dinner at the Shay's for me. I'm fine, don't worry. I prepared myself for when they turned off the power and water by washing all my clothes and socks. But I'm fine. Trust me.

Carly and Freddie laugh as we go off into our next class.

After school we make our way to the Groovy Smoothy. I down my extra large fruit smoothy and resist the curly fries on T Bo's stick he carry's around.

"We better start on the iCarly bits for this week." Carly says.

"Oh yeah! I've got the best idea for one!" Gibby exclaims. "Though, i'll need a toothbrush, car tire, and Freddie's laptop." he says, looking at Freddie.

"Gibby..." Freddie starts.

"Come on! You have a million of them!" Gibby whines.

"Guys, we'll talk about it later. Let's get out of here, i've got homework." I sling my backpack over my shoulder and stand up, spinning around to face the gang. They're all looking at me wide eyed.

"Sam? Did you just say you had homework?" Carly asks, breaking her trance.

"Yeah..."

"As in, you're planning on _doing_ your homework?" Freddie asks.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's go..." I motion to the door.

They all shake their heads, even Gibby looks shocked. But they soon agree, getting up out of their seats and heading for the door with me.

Homework was stupid, but at least I felt accomplished. Not that I was going to make it a habit or anything. I just felt like giving those teachers a glimmer of hope for me, they treat me a little nicer when this happens.

Now i'm just laying here on Carly's bed, with no energy due to the lack of food i've digested all day. Freddie and Carly are talking about some iCarly bits they had in mind and I'm just acting like i'm asleep, resting my hands on my stomach. I'm not sure you can call it a stomach anymore though. It's gotten so small even my smallest pants are hanging on me.

Six weeks ago was when my mom left. For the first week I didn't even think anything of it. She usually left randomly without saying anything. But at the longest, it was a week or two. The thing that confirmed she was really gone was when I was bored one night, and went into her room. I stepped in and it was empty. Her dresser was cleared of her clothes and the bathroom was empty. I didn't find any money under the mattress that she left, nor was there a note.

These last couple days have been the hardest on me than any others. I'm getting more clutsy when it comes to stealing from Carly's fridge, so I didn't even get one piece of bread from her fridge today. The second I opened the door she gave me a look and I shut it. I know that if I just told her my mom's not around anymore she would let me eat, maybe even take me in. But she would probably also alert the authorities and they would take me away and put me in some homeless shelter. And that can't happen.

"Sam?" Freddie asks, pushing my shoulder, taking me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I mumble.

"What do you think about putting Gibby in a dress, and seeing how many dogs he can kiss in a minute?"

"For an iCarly bit?" I'm a little out of it as you can tell.

Carly laughs, "No! For fun. Yes for a bit!"

"Uhh, sure." I say, sitting up. As I do this, I get a weird feeling in my stomach, like i'm going to throw up.

"You ok Sam?" she asks, cocking her head and skwinting her eyes.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just tired." I flip my hair out of my eyes and the feeling I have in my stomach goes straight to my head. The room starts to spin a bit.

"Then you should go home. I'll see you tomorow."

"Ok..." I say, loosing it fast. I stall, adjusting my shirt, hoping to get my whole self back. Everything is spinning as I stand up. I loose power in my kneck and I head drops. I squint and take in a breath as my legs finally give out and I fall to my knees.

"Sam!" Carly shouts. That's the last thing I hear before my head hit's the soft carpet and the world goes black.

* * *

><p>So, that's it. Please review for me! I like to hear what you guys think. :)<p>

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews on the first one! They helped! :))

* * *

><p>My eyes open to Spencer and Carly sitting on the floor of her room, and I hear Freddie in the background, pacing the room and calling the hospital or something. My head feels cloudy. Carly's sitting right across from me freaking out and holding my hand while Spencer has his arm around her, trying to comfort her. I try to lift my head the tiniest bit from the carpet, to tell them i'm alright, but it drops, and everything goes black again.<p>

The next thing I know I'm laying on an unstable bed with things being attached to me. I hear sirens and I see once again, Carly next to me, this time Freddie's next to her. I think I notice his face is puffy as well. I can't take too much in though, because in my next breath, i'm out.

Finally, I open my eyes to peacefulness. I'm laying propped halfway up in the softest bed i've ever been in, covered in nothing but white sheets. My eyes scan the room and I see there's a tv on in front of me, playing Celebritys Underwater. I look down at myself and I see my clothes have been replaced with a white gown and I have one of those stupid neetles in my arm, feeding me liquid food. I glance through the (yes) white curtains and out the window and it's light. Not evening light, but morning light. Like, I slept through the night. I'm shocked.

I jump as some nurse lady comes in. She laughs.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Samantha." she assures me, picking up a clipboard on the wall. "But some people want to talk to you." She fills some things out on the board then turns to me and smiles. "Samantha, you're going to be-"

I cut her off, "Can you leave now?" Geez this chick was annoying me. Talking to me like i'm stupid or something.

"But Samantha, I just-"

"Leave!" I shout, pointing to the door. She nodds and exits at the door. And I relax, letting out a breath.

* * *

><p>"Samantha," the lady starts.<p>

"It's Sam." I say harshly. These people, two girls and one guy have shown up in my room, practicly pumping me for information.

"Sam," one of the lady's corrects herself. "I'm going to ask you one more time, how long has it been since you've seen your mom?"

I give them a harsh look and Spencer looks at me saying reassuringly, "Sam, they only want to help. You can trust them."

I glace at him, not ready to snap at Spencer, and direct my attention back to these people, not saying a word.

He looks at the official looking people and asks, "Can I have a minute with her?"

They nod understandingly and leave my room. They came at noon, I hadn't even seen Carly or Freddie yet. They weren't letting any guests in to visit until this stupid thing was settled. Even Spencer was let in only when these guys showed up, and that was only because he's older.

I turn I attention to Spencer and he gives me a serious look. "Sam, you've gotta talk to these guys, they're only here to help."

"No they're not!" I shout at him, finally loosing my cool. "They're only here to put me in a homeless shelter, or juvi. Only to control me!" I shout again.

He gives me a sympathising look and asks, "Did your mom leave?"

I look away, annoyed. Now he's doing it. But I can't shake the sad feeling that fills my whole body.

"Because, if she did, I can work it out." he continues. I look down at my blanket that's resting on my lap. "You won't be going to juvi, or the homeless shelter, or where ever. You can stay with us."

Tears roll down my cheeks and I sniffle a bit. He waits and I finally speak, "Yeah. She left." I pause, then spill everything, "And, I had nothing to eat and I was running out of clothes and my power was cut off then Carly said I couldn't eat at your place anymore so I didn't know what to do, so I just-" I get cut off when I feel a hand on mine. I look up to see Carly and Freddie standing on the other side of my bed. Carly has tears on her cheeks and Freddie is crossing his arms. That's when I loose it and just burst into tears. Carly hugs me, then Freddie, and I feel Spencer's hand on my shoulder.

We stay like that for a while, we must have looked funny. It was comforting though. This was totally not like me to be this vulnerable, but I couldn't help it. These people are all I have. They're more of a family then i'll ever have. Soon, we all let go of eachother, and Spencer leaves the room, probably to spill the beans about my mom. I didn't care anymore where I ended up.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Carly asks me after about 20 seconds of silence.

I look at the wall in front of me, not able to face her, "Because I knew you would tell."

"Well wouldn't that have been better than starving and living with no heat for a month?"

I don't say anything. I just stare at the wall with a hard face on, trying to regain myself from crying like a baby.

"Do you have any idea how scary that was for us, Sam?" Freddie asks. "You could have died!"

"You know what, shut up Freddie!" I turn to him. "I was fine. And I'll be fine! So just shut up and worry about yourself!" I look away, feeling dizzy and lay back on my bed.

"Sam, calm down." Carly says in a quiet voice. "We just care about you, you know? It was scary for us, watching you pass out like that and not knowing why."

I cross my arms and look at my legs calming my own voice, "I'm sorry, I just, you guys don't have to worry about me." I look up at both of them, "I take care of myself."

We stay there like that, in silence, soaking everything in when Spencer comes back into my room, "Sam, I've got something to tell you."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the cliff hanger. The next chapter wont be that long away.<p>

Please review! It totally makes my day hearing what you guys have to say!

Thanks for reading. :))


	3. Chapter 3

I realise this is reletively a short chapter. I PROMISE you, they get longer.  
>Also, thank you SO much for all the reviews on the first and second chapters! I don't really like to set review limits for the next chapter, so I probably wont do that with this story. So thank you again! I reallyyyy love hearing what you guys have to say about my storys, given i'm pretty new to this.<br>Thanks! And I hope you enjoy this and future chapters! :)

* * *

><p>Finally, after three days i'm able to leave from the hospital. The only question is where do I go? They won't let me go back home, and after hours of talking, they all agreed Spencer isn't fit to take care of me.<p>

We talked in circles about it.

"Why can't I just stay with the Shay's?" I would ask.

"I'm a twenty-nine year old man, I'm able to take her in." Spencer would say.

"We talked with your father and grandfather, they both agreed it just wouldn't be a good thing." the man would answer to Spencer.

"I'm not going to juvi." I would say.

"You can go there, or the homeless shelter. Those are the only two places we have available." they would say.

"Then i'll stay at my house. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." at least one of them would mumble whenever I offered this up.

"Just let me stay with Spencer!" I would beg, and it would start over again.

* * *

><p>I walked out the front doors with Carly. The first thing I saw was Freddie and Spencer. They had my few things that we had grabbed from my house in bags and were ready to take me to my fate: the homeless shelter.<p>

I sighed and looked down at my feet dragging on the ground as I walked. I hopped into the back seat of the vehicle with Carly and immediately the car started. The ride was silent. I did nothing but look down figit with my hands. Freddie and Carly just stared out the window.

This is all my mom's fault. If she hadn't been so selfish and actually loved me, I wouldn't have to be moving. I thought about what it'll be like there. There will be all different kinds of kids there. I will be one of the oldest, at 16. It will probably be trashed, and I'm going to have to share a room. I've never had to share a room. To make matters worse, i'll probably have to abide by rules. Coming home at a certain hour, not eating chicken with my feet... I'll have to ask if I want to hang out with my friends.

I bit my lip trying to distract myself from that one. I never had to ask to hang out with Carly or Freddie. I could spend the night at her house without telling my mom and she wouldn't care. Now with all this change in my life, my best friends wont be there to help me through.

Maybe I'm just overreacting. I still have my phone. And we get to see eachother at school. And it's not like they'll lock me up in that place.

Too soon, the car slowed to a stop. We were here. I looked at Carly looking at me, concern filling her eyes. I twisted my mouth and shrugged my shoulder as if saying, 'What can ya do?' She turned and opened the door and our silent conversation ended.

We both climbed out of the car and directed our eyes to a white giant. It was a huge old white building with three storys. My mouth dropped as I took in all the features: French windows, flowers along the perimeter of the perfect green grass, two giant trees on each side of the path that leads to the front doors, a short white fence around the front yard, and finally, the sign right in front of me that read 'North Seattle Homeless Shelter for Children, Since 2008'.

I put on a face that said I wasn't scared when really I was terrified. Someone grabbed my hand and I looked to my left to see it was Carly. Freddie then claims my right hand.

"Ready?" he asks. I look at his face to see nothing but a weak smile.

I look one more time at the house then say finally, "Ready."

We walked like that, hand in hand, up the steps to my new home.

* * *

><p>Not much covered in this chapter, but like I said, the next chapters will be longer, I promise!<br>I guess you don't have to, since theres not much to review, but if you wish, please review!  
>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Newwww, and longggger chapter! Enjoyyyy! :))

* * *

><p>Freddie opened the doors of the building and all four of us walked in. Immediately I heard stomping and laughter from upstairs. The stairs were a few feet forward and to the right of me. I looked down a little ways to a sitting room with two red chairs and a couch. It looked really official on this first floor.<p>

Just then a lady that looked to be in her mid to late fourties with dark red hair wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans walked out of an office to our left.

"Hi," she greeted us with a smile and holding out her hand, "I'm Julie." She shakes all of our hands and looks at each one of us. "Now which one of you is Samantha?"

I got an annoyed look on my face and said, "It's Sam."

She smiled at me, "Hi Sam." Then she looked at the rest of the group and asked, "And who are your friends?"

"I'm Carly." Carly says, nice and polite as always.

"I'm Freddie."

"Spencer. I'm Carly's older brother."

She smiled at each of them and said, "I hate to say this, but you guys can't stay. It's just a rule we have. You can come by later, when Saman- I mean Sam get's a little more adjusted, but-"

"That's cool." Spencer says (I'm getting a little tired of this new responsible side i've been seeing of him lately). "We'll get out of your way. Guy's," he says to Freddie and Carly, "say your goodbyes."

I hugged Carly for a long time before I broke the hug. "Text me." she says, then steps back next to her brother.

I turned to Freddie and it got akward. I wasn't going to hug the nub, so we just shook hands, "See ya Sam." he says with a sad look in his eye.

I nod my head to him and soon they're out the door, and it's just the old chick and me.

She gestures for me to go up the stairs, "Want the grand tour?" she asks.

"No." I shoot back.

She looks at me sad (I'm getting a little tired of that expression popping up on everyone's faces as well), "Let's talk a little." then she walks to the little sitting room at the end of the room. I stay motionless for a few seconds, weighing the options in my head. Stay here at the end of the hall akwardly, or follow her? I don't like this lady, but I've got no choice. I put on a hard face and I walk over to one of the chairs.

"Sam," she starts when I'm sitting on the edge of the chair, not meeting her eyes. "I understand you don't want to be here, but-"

"You're right," I agree, "I don't. So why do I have to be here?"

"I don't know." she says, "If it were my choice, you would be where you want to be. And all these kids here would be with a perfect family and not stuck here. But it's not in my control. And it's not in your's."

She pauses and I look up and take in the huge room. There's a window along the wall to the right that you can see play equipment. The walls are white and there's a closed cabinet to the right of the TV. In front of the couch is a coffee table sidding on a white rug. The couch on my left is long and has a plaid patten on it. It looks old. Behind me is a dining room and a kitchen.

The lady continues, "And the truth is, it's better here for you than at your old house, or where ever you were before you arrived. You woul-"

I cut her off, "I was just fine at my house! I don't need people taking care of me!" I snap looking at her. She sighs and I look away, bracing myself for more soft talking and wasted sympathy.

"I'm sure you were. But sadly, other people disagree. You wouldn't be here if you didn't need help."

I bite my tounge and shake my head, feeling my face muscles tense up, but don't say anything. I don't need help. Yeah sure I was left alone by my mom, and I passed out, and was starving... but I could've found a way.

"So i'll leave you alone here then. Watch TV, text your friends, do anything. Knock on my door when you want your room." she finally get's up and leaves me alone.

I immediately grab my phone and start to text Carly. But then I stop. I don't want to text her quite yet. Instead I grab the remote on her chair and turn on TV. I flip through chanels until I get to Celebritys Underwater. Jake Gyllenhaal is trying to swim through three hoops, and grab a really big rock. I've seen this one before. He passes out.

I flip through channels for what seems like hours untill I hear a voice coming from behind the couch. I mute the tv and shift my weight so I can see better around the sofa but don't see anything. I figure it was just an echo and turn on the TV again.

I'm watching The Big Bang Theory when a head peeks out from behind the couch that freaks me out. I jump from my chair and my first instinct is to beat the crap out of whoever it is. I stop suddenly though, when I see it's only a little boy. He has short black hair and has on a Superman t-shirt. He also looks terrified.

"Who are you?" I ask, putting my hand down to my side.

He get's on his feet and comes out from behind the couch. He only stands to a little higher than my hip. He looks to be about six or seven years old. "Matthew." he says in a cute little boy voice. Just then, an older looking boy and girl stand up and come out from behind the couch. They look to be about nine years old.

"I'm Abby," the little girl says.

"I'm James." the other boy says.

"Well, get outta here." I say and sit back down in my chair, "I'm tryin' to watch TV."

I blankly stare at the television, as if forgetting they were even there when the three of them stand in my way of the screen.

"What's your name?" the girl asks.

"None of your business. Now move." I state meanly. When they don't leave I sigh and say, "It's Sam. What do you want?"

"Sam?" says the girl, a smirk growing on her face.

"That's a boys name!" says the little boy. At that, all three of them crack up.

I've had it with these rotten kids. I stand up and get in their faces, "Listen here, you little punks. If you don't leave out of this room in five seconds, i'll wring your knecks so hard you'll-"

"Guys!" a girl's voice comes from the staircase. At that, all of our heads turn to her.

It's a girl that looks about my age, or older. She has blonde hair and is wearing a baggy yellow stripped shirt and skinny jeans. "Don't be rude! Get back up here!" she says. The kids look at me, then back at the girl and march up stairs.

"Sorry about that..." she says, not moving.

"It's cool." I say, caught off guard.

She looks like she doesn't know what to do or say, so she just nods and goes back up stairs.

* * *

><p>Yepp, that's itt!<br>Also, I think I know what you guys are thinking: _When is Seddie going to come into the picture?_  
>Well, it WILL come. I promise u! So pweeeze keep reading? :))<br>Thank you so much for reading this far! I love you! Review if you wanna! _  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a bit longer than usuall to get this one out... but its the longest chapter yet so I hope you forgive me! :)

* * *

><p>I watch TV for a little bit longer before my curiosity get's the best of me. I knock on Julia's door.<p>

"Come in!" I hear her say from inside. I turn the knob and the door opens.

The room is medium sized, but not close enough for all the stuff she has. A bed sits at the left corner of the room, a crowded desk in the right, a door in the middle of the two, and a mess of things in the free spaces.

"Sam!" she says from her computer. She stands up and steps out from behind it, "You ready for the tour?"

We went upstairs to the second floor and the staircase came up in the middle of the room, putting you in the center of all the action. I counted four doors and about eight or ten kids playing and talking. All of them dropped what they were doing when they saw me. Everything was opposite up here than from downstairs. One wall was painted green, two were orange, and one was white. We got off of the staircase and walked down a hallway, me being stared at the whole way. There, we found another staircase to the third story and took it.

Here, things were a little more chill. Three walls were painted a bright blue, and one was left white. There were also less kids. They were older too. Doors were left open so as I walked by, I found teenagers listening to music, talking to eachother, or doing homework. Very few payed any attention to me.

"This is the space for ages 13 and up." the lady said. "There's only six, counting you." she added. I didn't want to be counted. I wanted to get the heck out of here.

Julia walked in to a room and I followed, dropping my things as soon as I walked into the empty room.

"This is your room. You'll share it with Melissa who's the closest in age to you as I could get."

The room was green with a furry purple rug in the center. There was a double bed next to the window with yellow and pink bedding, i'm guessing was Melissa's. There were lights strung around the whole room and pictures of Big Time Rush and all those kinds of things, along with 4x6 pictures of people along the walls of her side of the room. The bed side table had a book, Pearpod, and a lime green lamp on it.

I'm guessing my bed was on the opposite side of the room with nothing but a mattress on it.

"She's not here right now, but you'll meet her soon." Julia explains.

I shug and start unzipping my bags and unloading my few things.

"Dinner's in five minutes. You can do that later. Come back down to the dining room." she leaves and I sit down on my bed, taking in my new room. I stand back up and lean down into my first bag and put my pillow on my bed. I take my blanket and lay it across the mattress. I take my stuffed bunny wrapped up in my clothes and set it underneath my blanket.

"DINNER!" I hear one of the little kids scream from downstairs. I stay in my room for another minute or so, contimplating staying here untill they have to drag me by my ankles untill I decide to go down to the dinner table.

As soon as I go down to the dining room, heads turn to me, both old and young. All production on setting up for dinner stops. Even a considerably older man looks at me.

Then he comes back to reality, "Come on guys, dinner's not setting up itself!" he says, and soon we're all sitting around the table together.

I count how many people are here and counting Julia, the man, and me, I count seventeen. And they all keep turning towards me, then whispering to anyone they can reach.

"So," Julia finally breaks the glance and gossip circle and stands up, "we have a new person joining us today. Everyone say hi to Sam!"

"Hiiiiiii Sssaaaammmmmm..." everyone says at the same time.

"Sup." I halfheartedly say, nodding my head softly.

"And," she continues, "since we have someone we don't know, let's all stand up and introduce eachother. Matthew, would you like to start?" she turns to her right: the little boy that annoyed me today.

"Oh, she already knows me!" he says and smiles at me. "Do you remember Sam?"

I just glare at him and his smile falls from his face.

To his right is the little girl, Abby that was with him, and to her right is the older boy, James that was with them.

Then comes Joey who's eight. He has curly black hair and is wearing a sweater vest.

Then Austin, Joey's twin.

Then me.

Kelsey, who's eleven and has red hair and freckles.

Sarah, Kelsy's best friend. She's a chubby girl with blonde hair.

Then Olivia and Molly along the other side. They're both thirteen and live in the same room together.

Kyle who's fifteen, sits next to her with curly blonde hair.

Thomas who's fourteen with flippy brown hair.

Then there's an empty seat.

Mary, a small seven year old is next. Her hair is in pig tails and she's pretty short.

And finally, David and Ryan. Both eight years old and wear skateboard shirts.

"And Sam, this is my husband Brian. He lives here as well and cooks."

I barely look up at him and he smiles at me.

"Where's Mel?" Sarah asks.

"She'll be back soon. She went to the mall with Logan."

"Ooooo!" all the smaller boys and girls say, like they're teasing her.

"I heard that!" the girl from earlier this evening says, walking out from around the corner with a bag on her shoulder. She walks up to Mary and tickles her while saying, "And I didn't apriceate it!" 'Mel' (apparently) hangs her bag on the chair next to Mary and sits down.

Mary giggles and says, "It wasn't me! Joey started it!"

Mel gives Joey a look then looks at Julie, "Sorry I was late," she apoligizes. She doesn't even notice me, and i'm kind of thankful. I'm tired of all the perky 'Hi!'s and 'What's your name?'s. It doesn't last long though.

"That's fine. Mel, this is Sam." she gestures to me. "She's going to be your new roomate. Sam," Julia says to me, "this is Mel."

"Hi." Melissa says to me.

I icnore her, annoyed by her perkiness (it reminds me of Carly when she's trying to make a good impression) and start digging in on my dinner.

"Sam's having some trouble adjusting." Julia explains.

I don't see anything after that, and I try my best to tune out the conversations that go on. I've been here one day and already i'm sick of it. I start plotting my way of escape for tonight. I barely have anything unpacked. I can carry my pillow and easily wrap up my blanket and put it back in my bag. But the hard part will be making my way down the stairs, since jumping out the window is pretty much out of the question unless I want a broken leg or three.

About a half an hour or so later dinner is over and I go straight up to my room and lay down. A few times I see some heads peek around the side of the door. I act like I don't see them though, listening to my music and acting like i'm texting. I figured I would just tell Carly and Freddie about it tomorow at school, it just seems like too much to type. And no way am I talking on the phone in this place, the walls have ears.

Soon, it's bed time and everyone goes off to bed. Mel comes in and falls asleep without a word, i'm pretty sure Julia talked to her a little more when I left the table. I never take my eyes off my phone waiting for twelve o'clock, certain everyone will be sleeping then.

As soon as it turns midnight I quietly sit up in my bed and roll up my blanket. I open my bag that I left unzipped and stuff it in my duffel. I slowly and silently zip it up, and gather all my belongings and head to the door. I barely open the door and it squeeks, making Mel stir.

"Wha- what" she mumbles.

"Uh- goooo too sleeeeep..." I sing, "Gooooo tooooo sleeeeep..."

Once she's sleeping again and I escape to the hallway. I head down the stairs and tip-toe through the hall of the second floor. Soon, i'm down on the main floor. I make my way for the front door and open it up, cold air hitting me like a slap in the face. I throw my bags out the door and shut the door as quietly as I can manage and turn around to take a deep breath. I'm free.

When I've caught my breath I take my bags again and walk down the steps and through the way too perfect fence in front of the house. I start down the side walk when I see head lights. I hesitate but then calm myself, keeping a steady face like nothing's wrong. The car rolls by, then goes into reverse and stops right next to me.

I stall myself and the car rolls down it's window. I can just barely make out the driver: Brian.

* * *

><p>Thaank youuuuuu soooo muuuchhhh for readddinggg! I LOOOVEEE u guys!<br>Pleasssseeee review! I love hearing what u guys have to say!


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

This chapter was super long. So I divided it up into two parts. Just because this first part is a little different than the second one. You'll know what I mean once you read them.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks go by with me in that stupid home with no escape. I tried three other times after that night to get out. I always got caught, like they had me on GPS. There always managed to be something. Mel was still awake, or Julia was going to the bathroom, or one of the little kids were up doing something. I always ended up marching back up those stupid stairs and back into my pitiful mattress.<p>

I never said anything at dinner. They always asked though. 'What happened at school today for you, Sam?' they would ask. 'Nothing.' I would answer. Mel always said hi to me there, but I would just act like I didn't hear her.

Most of my afternoons were spent with Carly. I had to be "home" by 7:00 for dinner unless I called to say I wouldn't make it. Then the time was 9:30. Can you believe that? I have to CALL and CHECK IN if I won't make it! Isn't that the stupidest thing you've heard?

I'm thinking about this as I walk up the steps of the huge white house. I turn the brass knob and open the door.

"SUUUUPRIIIIISE!" a crowd shouts as soon as I enter the front room. I'm startled and I take a few steps back. "HAAAPPYYY BIIRRRTHHHDAYYY!"

Ussually when these types of things happen in books (it's the main character's birthday and she/he has a lot of things on her/his mind), they say they completely forgot it was their birthday and that they think it's a pleasant suprise.

No. I didn't forget my birthday. Only losers would do that. I just wasn't expecting anything to be done about it.

Carly and Freddie emerge from the huge crowd of people and hug me. I hug them back and ask, "What did you guys do?" trying to sound mad. Though it comes out sounding more excited than anything.

They let go to face me, "It wasn't us." Carly says.

I look at them confused, "Then who?"

They both shrug and step back to the rest of the group. They all start singing "Happy Birthday" to me and Brian brings out this huge chocolate cake with like, twelve million candles in it.

Once they're finished Julia says that I should make a wish and blow out the candles. I take a deep breath and blow, making the same wish i've made for the past four years: happiness. I wish it just to make sure I cover all the bases. If I wish for something specific then I leave everything else out. If I say happiness, then i'll be happy and content with everything I have.

Maybe this year it'll come true.

Everyone claps and smile hugely. Carly and Freddie start to walk back up to me but some of the little kids run in front of them and give me a hug around my waist. It's weird, but I kind of like it. I just let them hug me and they let go and look up at me.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Mary says to me.

"Happy Birthday!" Matthew says, and he hands me a box that says "Hapy Berthdey" on it.

I feel myself smile the tinyest bit at the spelling and ask, "What is this?"

"Your present!" Matthew answers.

"From both of us!" Mary adds.

I open the simple white box and there's a rock inside. A rock. Can you believe that? I feel like Charlie Brown on Halloween. I take it out and notice there's something on it. It's a heart.

"A rock?" I say harshly, and look down at them. Mary's face falls and Matthew looks like he's going to cry. I cave, get down on my knees and spread out my arms, "Thank you. I love it." They both smile hugely and run into my arms. I can't help but grin myself.

Once they're done I stand back up and walk over to Carly and Freddie, who are both smiling at me for my latest achivement of actually being nice to a little kid. "I swear," I explain, "I've never done anything but scowl and threaten those kids the entire time i've been here."

They both laugh as two more kids come up to me: Thomas and Kyle. They hand me a fat cake with a message taped to it. "So, we noticed a lot more of these wrappers on the top floor since you got here," Thomas says, "and we just wanted to give you-"

I cut them off my ripping it open and stuffing half of it into my mouth. They laugh. "Best gift yet!" I say with my mouth full of sugary goodness.

They walk away as more people walk up, and more after that. Giving me things from cards, to new headphones, to shoelaces. Yeah, shoelaces. By the end of it, my backpack is stuffed full of presents people have given me. I don't give it much thought though, since Julia and Brian probably make everyone get a birthday present for everyone on their birthday.

Soon, everything is back to normal. The little kids go back to messing around with anything they can find, and the older kids get on their homework. And Carly, Freddie and I are sitting on the steps of the home just talking.

"So what are we going to do for the next iCarly?" Freddie asks. "I have some new ideas for 'Hey What am I Sitting On?' We could do geliton, or even those awful Fladoodles."

I imagined this going down. Someone (probably Gibby) would be lead to the chair and sit down on a huge brick of geliton. He would sit down and start moving his butt around on it, probably making it cave in. He might not even get it right.

"That could work." I say.

"Ok, so, 'Hey, What am I Sitting On?' done! What else do we have?" Carly asks.

We talk about what we're doing about iCarly for a little while, then Carly and Freddie give me their presents for me. Carly got me a pair of shoes I had pointed out at the mall just a week ago. I squealed and hugged her, finding it hard to control my excitedness.

"Ahh! I love these!" I shouted.

Freddie handed me a black box and I opened it, finding a dark brown bracelet. I looked up at him and he was biting his bottom lip, nervous if I was going to like it or not.

"Did you make this?" I ask him.

"Uhh, yeah. I didn't have any money so I asked my mom what I should get you. She showed me how to macramé." he motioned to the bracelet in my hand. He still looked nervous, as if he was ready for me to make fun of him now. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty awesome. It looked sloppy, like it was made by a beginner. But I actually really liked it. So I didn't punch him. Instead I smiled slightly and put it on for him to see.

"Thanks Fredweird. I like it." I said to him.

His nervous expression was swept off his face and was replaced with a relaxed stance, "You're welcome Princess Puckett."

* * *

><p>FINALLY at least a little SEDDIE!<br>After this chapter (like, once you read the next part of it) things are going to start to change. You'll see. :)


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Part TWO! :)

* * *

><p>After a while they have to go and I head back inside. We have dinner and then we all dig into my cake. I have like, ten pieces it's so good. I had a hard time sharing it with the rest of the house, but I did anyway.<p>

When I went upstairs I found my bed had a purple and black sheet on it. There were also matching blankets and pillows. It was a pleasent suprise and I went over to pick up the card laying on my bed.

_Dear Sam,_

_We hope you like your new bed spread. We saw it and knew it was the one for you. We also hope that it makes you a little more comfortable here. Happy Birthday!_

_Sincerely,_

_Julia and Brian._

I smiled and put the card on my bedside table with all my other presents. I put my new shoes with my other pair, sat down on my bed, and admired my collection of rocks with things drawn on them and home-made cards.

Mel walked in then, disrupting me of my thoughts. She walks over to her bed and turns to me, "You know, after two weeks of you being here, I don't think we're said more than three words to eachother."

I look at her and shrug, "I've just had a lot on my mind."

She walks over and holds out her hand full of rings and bracelets, "I'm Mel."

I take her hand and shake it adding, "I'm Sam."

We let go and she goes back to cleaning up her side of the room a bit, "If you don't mind me asking, what's been on your mind?"

I shake my head looking around the room, "Just all this change going on with me. I never sat down and had dinner at a table in my old house, I never had a party hosted at my house for me on my birthday," I look at her, "I've never had to share a room." I'm suprised how easily it was to spill everything on my mind once someone asked.

She sits down on her own bed with her leg curled up underneath her, "You know probably everyone here can say the exact same thing. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

I look at the floor and think about that. I think about little Matthew in my position. His mom didn't know or care where he was, she drank all the time, barely fed him, then one day just up and left, leaving the poor six year old to fend for himself. I look up to Mel and she continues, the light coming from the window iluminating her blonde hair.

"It took me some time to realise it, but everyone here has something in common. Every one here has gone through the same thing as me, or perhaps worse. When I first got here, I only focused on myself, and lived in self pity for like, two months. I didn't talk with anyone here, _hated_ Julia and Brian."

I focused my eyes in curiosity, "What changed you?"

She shrugged, "You know Kelsy?" she asked. I nodded and she continued, "When she was seven years old, she came here because her mom was into drugs. Though I didn't know that at the time. When she was eight her mother claimed to be clean and picked her up. The day her mom came i'll never forget the look on her face. She looked so scared, as if she knew something bad was going to happen. Sure enough, a month later she was back here, with a broken arm."

My eyebrows shot up then. Something swept over me then, turning my stomach and making me want to run across the hall and give her a hug. I'd never felt that before.

Mel twisted her mouth and shrugged, like I did on my first day here with Carly. As if she was saying, 'What can ya do?'

"Wow..." was all I could manage.

"And forever after that, I stopped thinking about myself and my own situation. I started reaching out to other people, not just here."

I looked out the door at the hall, then back at my stash of gifts on my table.

Just then Joey and Austin knock on the door and ask if they can come in. Mel and I both say sure at the same time. The twins walk in and ask Mel if she wants to pull a prank on Thomas. She smiles and gets up, walking towards them. "Let's do it!" she says excited. But then she stops and turns back to me, "You wanna help?" she asks.

I think about it, already knowing my answer but creating a dramatic effect i'm sure they would include in a movie. Then I say with a sly grin, "I've got the perfect idea."

The boys yell excited and I get up from my bed, a smile growing on Mel's face.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 6 for ya!<br>Any suggestions for Seddie? They'd sure help... PM me for those por favor.  
>Otherwise, PLEASE REVIEW!<br>I love you! Just thought i'd remind you. :) 


	8. Chapter 7

Alrighty! Chapter 7 here we go! :))

* * *

><p>Everything changed for me after that. After Mel and I talked, we became really close. She got me, ya know? It wasn't like Carly and Freddie, and I kind of had to put on a mask to hide what was going on inside me. It was amasing. I spilled everything to her. I even cried. She did too.<p>

Turns out her parents left her too. But her parents were worse than my mom. They actually offered her beer and drugs and stuff when she turned thirteen. She didn't take it though. They slapped her around and stuff untill they got bored and finally just left. She managed on her own for three months (I couldn't imagine what that would have been like) untill her teachers talked to her. They told on her and got her in here.

We talked more about it and cried through a whole box of tissues the night of my birthday. I felt like a priss. Then we stayed up untill like, three in the morning. She told me about her first couple weeks here and how she managed. Then she told me about her boyfriend, Logan. How when they first met they were just friends, but it turned into more.

I told her about Carly and Freddie and how i've known Carly since third grade and Freddie since fifth. How Carly's stuck with me through all the stuff I pull. How I constantly bug Freddie. I told her about Spencer and how they've pretty much been my family since then. She told me she thought Freddie liked me and I just laughed.

"Come on," she said, "Guys don't just _make_ you jewlery for your birthday."

"The nubs broke," I countered, "and I bet his mom did more than half of this." I held it up for her.

Her eyebrows went up, "You're still wearing it?"

"Yeah..."

A grin grew on her face and she whispered, "Do you like _him_?"

"No!" I say a little too loud.

She puts her hands up and leans up against the wall, "Ok, ok. Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" I ask, challenging her.

"No. I don't." she still has a grin on her face.

I admire this chicks guts. I cave for the first time ever. I shake my head and look to my left and think about it, "I don't know. It's not like it's never crossed my mind. He's just, such a nub."

She laughs at that last remark, "Sometimes the 'nubs' are the best kind."

I put on a serious look and say, "That's deep."

We both stay silent for as long as we can but can't hold in the giggles. Then I change the subject because I can't stand to talk about that any more.

It's true, me liking Freddie has crossed my mind. He's definately the sweetest boy i've ever met, and I do care about him. But I never took having those feelings into consideration. Because I don't have those feelings. I'm totally comfortable with just being friends. Besides, he's a nub.

* * *

><p>I walk into school the next day thinking differently. The people I ussually torment on sight slide out of my way, but I don't bother tormenting them at all. It must have looked weird, Sam Puckett not sending anyone to the nurses' office before the morning bell. It freaked me out too.<p>

Even worse, when I caught up to Carly and Freddie, he said some remark about my hair looking different. My first reaction was to punch him. But then suddenly, I stopped myself, thinking about my talk with Mel last night. I thought about her and how her parents hit her, and all the other kids in the house being verbally abused in their own homes. I pulled back not even touching him. Carly and Freddie had a confused expression on their faces and I was wearing my own version of it.

"Did you just, stop yourself from punching me?" Freddie asks.

"No." I say in a Freddie-you're-so-stupid voice. Both Carly and Freddie give me a look and the bell rings. "Oops! There's the bell! Wouldn't want to be late!" I turn around and run away to my first class.

Things are running through my head and not one of them is about slapping, punching, or dumping warm yogurt on any one of these people, especially Freddie. What has he ever done to me?

Ugh... what am I saying? I hate Freddie. No I don't. I'm confused. Gibby passes by and I don't pull out my eggs like I had planned yesterday to crack over his head. I didn't give Freddie his morning beating, and i've yet to shove anyone to the ground.

I like it.

I go through first and second period not saying one mean word to anyone that passed by me. Instead, I smile and complement. Smile, complement. Smile, complement. Their reaction was flinch, and run. Flinch, run. Flinch, run.

I feel free. I don't feel down or anything, but happy. I walk into third period smiling at Carly who's already at her desk.

"Are you ok?" she asks as soon as I sit down.

"Yeah." I say, nodding my head sounding a bit shocked.

She gives me a weird look, "You're acting..." she can't think of the word.

I finish her sentence, "Happy?"

"Yeah..." she still sounds confused.

I smile, "Mel and I talked last night." I honestly think that's what has caused this sudden change in me. It made me see i'm not alone. I don't have to walk around in self-pity all the time like i've been doing for years and taking it out on others.

"You mean your roomate that you hadn't even talked to before?"

"Yeah."

She's still looking at me funny, "...and?"

I laugh, "And I feel better."

The expression excapes her face and is replaced with a simple smile, "Seriously?"

I nod.

She jumps up and hugs me, "Sam! That is so good! Because Freddie and I were so worried that you weren't ever going to get used to things in there. But oh my gosh! This is so gr-"

"Carly Shay!" the teacher yells at her.

She jerks and looks at the teacher, "Yes?"

The stupid teacher tells her to get back to her seat and she listens, but smiles at me from across the isle every now and then.

Freddie gives me the same question. I give him the same answer and he never stops looking at me weird the rest of the day. As if he's watching me to make sure i'm not lying. At the end of the day Carly invites me to the Groovy Smoothy. I say i've gotta get back to the house and leave it at that.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walk into the house Thomas walks up to me and yells, "We're you in on that stupid pickle prank they pulled yesterday?"<p>

I cross my arms and put a slight grin on my face, "What gives you that idea?"

He pulls out a pickle from his backpac and holds it in the air, "I saw the same thing on iCarly."

My face goes serious and I adjust my backpac asking, "You watch iCarly?"

"Yeah," he shrugs his shoulders, "most of us do. The little kids all love it."

I'm suprised it had never crossed my mind that maybe some of them could have seen the web show. I smile a little, "That's pretty cool."

"You know," he says, a small grin growing on his own face, "I've got some ideas for Messin With Lewbert..."

I cock my head and sit down on the bottom steps of the stairs, dropping my backpac. "Talk to me."

* * *

><p>IM WORKING ON IT!<br>The whole seddie thing I mean.  
>What do you guys think about Mel? Because I think she's going to be a bigger part of the story from here on out...<br>Please review! :))


	9. Chapter 8

First, I'm sorry if I confuse you guys with the different names I use. I named off all the kids that are at the home with Sam in the fourth chapter or so. Though, I ussually only use the names of the younger kids because older kids tend to go off and do their own thing. Keep that in mind.  
>Second, thank you sooo much for all the reviews you guys have given me! They give me smiles as well as inspiration to keep going.<br>And uhh, I think that's it. Read onn!:))

* * *

><p>About a week or so passes since my birthday and it's really weird.<p>

On Wednesday, I helped Brian with dinner then talked about friend drama with Mel that night. She goes to the school she went to before she came here that's across town.

On Thursday I saw a movie with Carly, Freddie and Gibby and afterwards, we all hung out in the iCarly studio. Carly and Gibby made stuff for an iCarly bit and Freddie showed me how to operate his cart and camcorder when he had to get in front of the camera. I didn't punch him once.

On Friday we did the iCarly episode and Thomas joined us for the Messin With Lewbert bit he came up with. Freddie installed these super loud yet small speakers under Lewbert's desk and made it so that any time he walked by his counter, Radio Dingo would play full blast.

The following week passed the same way. Me being nice to the kids at the home and everyone at school, my teachers giving me weird looks and Freddie growing more relaxed. So when I heard about the annual barbeque the shelter has every year I was actually thrilled. Even though it's only spring and it will still be pretty chilly outside.

"It's hosted at the park so that everyone can invite whoever they want and we still have enough space." Mel explained to me as she, Julia and I helped clean up dinner.

"And Brian always makes the best hot dogs and hamburgers." Julia added.

Mel groaned in agreement, "Totally."

I smiled, "Wow. Friends and meat. Sounds like my kind of party." I say and Mel laughs. Julia just smiles. I set two plates full of forks on the counter and turn to go get more.

"And speaking of friends," Mel says, elbowing me in the arm as she passes by, "will we see 'the nub' there?"

"Oh, _my gosh_!" I exclaim annoyed. But i'm smiling at the same time. "You really wont forget that will you?" She insists that Freddie and I are meant to be. She wouldn't shut up about him for the past couple weeks. She's as bad as those people at the webi-con we went to that wouldn't shut up about Seddie.

"Who's 'the nub'?" Julia asks, handing me more plates.

I shake my head and have an expression that says Mel is crazy, "_Just _a friend." I say pointedly at Mel.

"They _will_ be together! Mark my words." she says.

"Is it that nice boy that came on your birthday? He's cute. Strong too!" Julia says.

I laugh, "Yeah, and a nub!" I open the dishwasher and Mel and I start loading it together.

"Does he like you?" Julia walks up curious.

"YES!" Mel squeals. She takes my wrist and holds it up to Julia, pointing to my bracelet Freddie made me. "He made her this!"

"You know i'm starting to second guess this whole 'friend' thing with you and me." I say to Mel, jerking my wrist back.

Julia touches her necklace and says, "Brian made me this necklace for our twentieth anniversary."

I lean in to take a look at it. It's chain is a ribbon with different beads on it and a locket shaped like a heart in the middle.

I laugh, "That's so corny!" I look up at Julia and smile, letting her know I'm kidding, "But really sweet." I turn around and continue to load the dishwasher. "Will I finally get to meet the mysterious Logan?" I ask Mel.

She smiles and looks at me, "Yeah..."

"Will he be singing again this year?" Julia asks.

Mel shrugs, "Maybe. If his voice gets better. It's been bugging him."

"He sings?" I ask.

"Yeah." Mel answers, he smile grows bigger. "We have karaoke competitions at the barbeque as well. He ussually wins."

"A music dude." I say as she pours the soap into the dishwasher, "Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>The afternoon of the barbeque Mel, Kyle, Thomas and I are put on the stage crew. We're the four oldest kids so we had to do all the heavy lifting and cleaning and stuff. The little kids just had to set up the tables and help Brian with anything he needed. Which I thought was totally fair. There was no way the little kids could have done the things we did.<p>

After the hard work was done we still had fifteen minutes before people would start showing up. So the little kids played on the swings and play equpiment. Most of the older kids took turns between pushing them on the swings and playing lava monster.

They had so much energy! Mary was so small, but it was to her advantage because she was swinging like a beast on the monkey bars. I couldn't reach her. I went after Austin instead but couldn't get him either even trying my hardest.

"I'm gonna get you!" I said as I was trying to reach for Abby. She was sitting on top of the monkey bars giggling and I was jumping as high as I could. That's when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

I was startled and turned around to none other than Freddie silently laughing at me. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. But before I can say anything Matthew comes up behind him and touches him on his arm, "TAG!" Matthew shouts and runs away screaming, "NO TAG BACKS!"

Freddie glances at him then back at me, not knowing what to do.

"You heard the boy." I say, smiling the tiniest bit.

Freddie lunges for me but I back up, turn around, and bolt away. He runs after me and suddenly I'm giggling like the rest of the little kids. I take some sharp turns around the swings and play equipment to try to trip him up. Soon though, he's caught up to me and taps my shoulder.

"YOU'RE IT!" he says, and starts the other way.

I catch up to him in a few seconds touch his back.

I run the other way and go with my old trick of twisting and turning. Quickly though, Freddie has me around the waist and lifts me into the air, slightly spinning me. "I thought there were no tag backs!" he says once i'm back on the ground and facing him.

He's got this huge smile on his face and so do I. I laugh, "You didn't say it!" I point out. I look over his shoulder and see Mel. She's smiling like an idiot and raises her eyebrows, pointedly at Freddie. She does a heart with her hands and I shake my head slightly, giving my attention back to Freddie.

"Did so! You're a cheater!" he says jokingly.

I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same. Then we both laugh and try to catch our breath.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter kind of ends out of no where, but that's because I wrote wayyyy toooo much for just one chapter. So I had to divide this and the next chapter.<br>Sorry about that... but it'll be out soooonnnn.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry if the second like, fourth of this confuses you momentarily. I'm just going to tell you first off that it's Freddie. **  
>Also, thank you guys soooooooo much for all the reviews on this story! It makes me soooo happy reading all of them! Thank you sooo much! :))<br>So anyway... read onn!

* * *

><p>"Where's Carly?" I ask once we've calmed down.<p>

"She said she'd be late. Spencer had some meeting with the fire dept. and she needed to be there."

"Oh..." I say. I see movement over Freddie's shoulder and Mel is waving frantically, now with a boy by her side. She motions me over.

I look back at Freddie and say, "Come on, I want you to meet somebody." I walk past him and he follows behind me all the way to Mel and the boy she's with. "Freddie, this is Mel, my roommate. Mel, this is Freddie, my friend."

She holds out her hand politely and he shakes it, "Hi," they both say at the same time.

Then Mel motions to the boy next to her, "And Sam, this is my boyfriend Logan. Logan, this is my roommate, Sam."

We laugh and shake hands, also saying "Hi," at the same time.

"So are you going to be singing tonight?" I ask Logan. He's tall, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

He nods, "Yeah. And I hear you'll be tough competition for me in the karaoke tournament."

I get a confused look on my face and look to Mel for an answer, "I didn't know I was singing..."

"Yepp!" she simply says. When I give her a look she sighs and says, "Come on Sam! You have to! You have such a good voice!"

"I've never even sang for you before!" I say.

"You sing in your sleep." she states, a serious look on her face.

"I do not!" I counter.

Freddie elbows me and I look at him, "You should do it." he smiles a little.

"Give me a run for my money." Logan says.

Before I can answer Brian yells that the food is ready and we all race for the table where everything is set. We grab our food, Mel gushing the whole time how good it is, and sit down at our own table. Some of the kids we were playing with join us and soon our table is full.

David sits next to Freddie and they have their own conversation. Turns out the little skater dude knows a thing or two about computers. Kelsy and Sarah sit next to me and we talk about the uncoming karaoke competition and years past.

"Logan's a really good singer!" Sarah says.

"Yeah, but you're probably going to smoke him this year, right Sam?" Kelsy asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. I've never heard him sing, much less heard myself that well."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kelsy points to Freddie.

"Him?" I ask, pointing at Freddie and laughing the tiniest bit. They both nod. I look at Freddie then back at them, "No. We're just friends."

"That's what Mel said about Logan before they started going out!" Sarah points out.

I smile and take a second look at Freddie. He's looking at me. He quickly looks away then back at me and asks, "What did they ask?"

"Noth-" I shake my head, but the girls cut me off.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Both of them ask him at the same time.

Incredibly, I see color fill his cheeks. He looks away and takes a huge bite of his hotdog.

"We're not going out." I say, turning back to the girls.

"Sure..." they say.

After dinner, Ryan and David take off on their skateboards around the neighborhood and most of the little kids go back to jumping around on the play equpiment. They each take little breaks to see Logan or Julia take their turns on the karaoke mic.

Freddie and I sit in the front, him trying to think of a song I can sing and me denying each one and trying to change the subject.

Too soon though, it's someone's turn to sing and Freddie pushes me out of my seat. Mel then continues to push me the rest of the way up the stage and Julia puts the microphone in my hand. All of a sudden "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift comes onto the speakers.

My eyes go straight to Freddie looking for help. He's simply standing at the end of the stage smiling. He mouths 'Go for it' and soon i'm on the chorus.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<em>  
><em>Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile,<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down,<em>  
><em>Give me somethin that will haunt me when you're not around,<em>  
><em>Cause I see sparks fly when ever you, smile...<em>

Some of the kids run over from the play equipment to watch me and soon i'm jamming out, and having fun on the stage. I do funny little dance moves and everyone laughs. By the time it ends everyone is clapping and Freddie helps me off the stage. Once I'm on the ground he wraps his arms around me in a hug. I hug him back.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" he says, and lets go to face me.

I'm beaming and all the kids run up and hug me and say how good I was and all that jazz, pushing Freddie out of the way. I look up at him with all the little kids surrounding me and he's smiling at all the little kids, then me. I laugh, then direct my attention to all the youngsters surrounding me.

Carly shows up in time for my next two songs. I introduce her to Mel and they hit it off, talking pretty much the rest of the time. Logan is really cool. Turns out he's a really good singer and it comes down to him and me in the competition. I win though, and he's really cool about it.

Afterwards, Logan joins Mel and Carly and they talk for the rest of the night, while I am drug over to the swings and am forced to push all the little kids. Freddie helps me though, as we go up and down the line pushing all the boys and girls. It's really fun.

Carly gives Freddie a ride back to their apartment building and the rest of us pack everything up and head back home.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Today Carly and I went to a barbeque held by the shelter Sam's in. They allow them to invite people so she told Carly and I that we could go. So I went.

She's been nicer to me lately. I'm not sure how long it will last, but it's almost like we're friends. The other day she came up to me at school and asked how I was because she heard that my mom had sprayed my bed sheets with some new antibacterial stuff that I'm allergic to. It was an accident of course. She was totally serious about it too. She didn't even make fun of the rash I got or anything.

Come to think of it, she's been nicer to everyone. My favorite part of this recent change in her is watching her interact with all the little kids at her home there. When I got to the park today, she was playing tag or something with all the kids at the play equipment. I walked up and startled her. The second she turned around her face was filling with color.

I don't know about her now. I've been getting this weird feeling every time I see her. I know how that sounds, but it can't be like that. This is Sam we're talking about. Yeah granted she is really pretty and can sing like an angel, but... no. It just wouldn't happen.

So anyway, when I got home I couldn't stop thinking about the night we had. So I texted her. She said she couldn't talk because she was comforting one of the little kids that fell down when they were roughhousing. I smiled at just the thought of that. I smiled at the thought of Sam. Did you hear that?

I've got this funny feeling that i'm already in a little too deep.

* * *

><p>Review pleaseee?<br>Tell me what you guys think about Freddie and how he feels and stuff!


	11. Chapter 10

I just want to say how thankful I am for each and every one of the reviews you guys give. I'm new to this, so I get so excited when I see theres a new review on one of my stories. I love you guys sooooo much!  
>Also, sorry for this one being so late. I mean, later than it ussually would come. I was kind of busy, then I came back to this and I didn't like what I had written, so I changed it and it was all kind of a big mess.<br>So without further ado, read onn! :)

* * *

><p>The next day for me is spent at Carly's house. I eat half the food in their fridge before Carly says the rule about me not eating their food has been put back into effect since, you know, I'm not starving anymore. We watch Something Borrowed, then head to the mall.<p>

"Where do you want to go?" Carly asks me when Spencer drops us off.

I shrug and look around, "What are we shopping for?"

"Just anything I guess." Carly looks around with me.

I suddenly get a smile on my face then look to Carly. She turns back to me with the same smile and we say at the same time, "Shoes!" then run to the nearest shoe store.

Carly ends up getting a pair of black boots and I pick up some green sneakers. We then head to Wet Seal and I get three shirts for fifteen dollars. Carly gets a cool pair of jeans and a skirt just because they're on clearance and it looks cute on her. Then we break for lunch since it's one o'clock and we hadn't eaten before we left. Well... she hadn't.

And that's when we see her. It's as if she senses us and her head wips toward us waiting for our food at Wendy's. Carly and I turn away as if we didn't notice her but it's too late, she already has us locked on target. She launches out of her chair and runs to us, a nub trailing behind her.

"Hi girls!" Mrs. Benson shouts to us from twenty yards away, capturing everyones attention from Subway to BF Wangs.

Carly and I slowly face her as she comes up, fake enthusiasum written on our faces as we say at the same time, "Hi, Mrs. Benson..."

She smiles and puts her hands on her hips. Freddie gives us a look of apology mixed with embarassment. "Ok mom, you said hi, let's go..."

"So what are you two girls up to today?" she asks as if Freddie said nothing.

"Oh... you know..." I try.

"Stuff..." Carly says shaking her head hoping Mrs. Benson will get her message.

"Very cool! Freddie and I were just-"

"Mom!" Freddie interrputs her.

She smiles then says, "Ok, ok," then she leans in closer to Carly and I as she whispers, "We were out getting him some new antibacterial underwear."

Carly and I crack up and Freddie looks angry at his mother, "Mom!" he shouts.

Mrs. Benson sighs, "Freddiebear, calm down. You're embarassing yourself."

"Number 347?" the Wendy's guy calls.

"That's our order!" I smile and turn around to grab our food, leaving Carly with Freddie and Mrs. Benson.

I walk a little ways to the guy in the weird hat holding the tray of food. I show him our recipt and he gives me our meals, wishing me a good day. I smile and turn the other way to find a table. Once I find one I wave to Carly, motioning for her to come this way. To my suprise Freddie follows her and sits down at the table with us, leaving Mrs. Benson.

I get a confused look on my face as I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I needed to get away from that women." Freddie explains, widening his eyes at the word 'needed'.

"So I invited him to hang out with us for a little while." Carly finishes.

I shrug and smile, "Whatever." then I dig into my food.

We finish our food then head out again to a couple clothing stores. Freddie quickly grows bored of sitting and holding our bags but hey, he wanted to come. We soon give him a break and he goes into the Pear Store while next door, Carly drags me into a dress store.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Carly heads to a rack of long dresses. I cross my arms and stand behind her. She turns around and crosses her arms as well. Then she smiles and pulls out some bacon from her bag. My eyes widen and I grab for it but she takes it away. "Three dresses," she offers and waves the bacon in my face.

I grab for it again and this time she lets me have it. But also she gives me a long frilly purple gown. I roll my eyes and take it, heading into a dressing room. I close the door behind me and hang the dress on a hook. I put my bacon down on the chair and slip my clothes off. I put the dress on me and get a better look. The dress is tightest on my chest, with some weird fabric coming out of the top of it. Then right when it hits my stomach it frills out and continues all the way down to my ankles, making me want to puke. But instead I open the door to find Calry and prove to her I tried one on.

Only when I open the door I don't notice Carly, but Freddie sitting down with a coke and reading some box he just bought. I quickly run back into the dressing room before he can see me.

"Sam! Come on!" he snickers, telling me he can see some of it from under the door. "Let me see."

"Forget it!" I shout back. "Get Carly and tell her I tried it on!" I'm already fumbling to get it off.

"She said for you to let me see it so that I can judge."

I sigh, seeing there's no way out of this and open the door slowly walking out. He's already smiling biting his lip. "Go on," I say, "laugh."

"No, no," (snicker) "it looks good on you." (snicker), "You're like a purple flower." (snicker).

I roll my eyes and go back into the dressing room and tear it off, putting my normal clothes back on. Then I head back out to the actuall store to see what Carly has next. She automaticly hands me a shorter blue dress and an even shorter silver dress.

I go back into the dressing room and put on the blue dress. It's simple and just falls to below my knees. I open the door once again to show Freddie and this time he doesn't laugh. He lifts his head and just says, "That looks good," then goes back to his box.

"Better," I say judging him on his comments, and go back behind the door to put on my third and final dress.

I put it on and first look in the mirror. It's short, falling just above my knees. The skirt just flows calmly and is gray. The top is a sparkly silver and hugs my curves. I come out from behind the door and Freddie looks up, this time of course speechless like it is in the movies.

He sets his precious box to the side and he stands up, the side of his mouth curving up the tiniest bit. I strike some poses, "What do ya think?" I ask.

He looks me up and down several times crossing his arms and swallowing hard, "Good." is all he chokes out.

I laugh and go right back into the room, "Tell Carly I tried this one on!" I take it off fast and put my other clothes on. Then I sit across from him on his little bench and ask him about the box he's reading.

"It's this cable that I can hook up to my laptop and it's supposed to strengthen our output when we brodcast on iCarly." he flips the box around and holds it out to me. Theres a picture of the cord hooked to a laptop. It has the little pear it the corner signaling that it works for his computer.

I nod, "Cool."

He gives me a look then takes the box back, "You don't really care about this, do you?" he asks.

My eyebrows go up showing my unenthusiasum, "Nope."

He laughs and sets the box aside. "I had fun last night. Logan's a really cool dude." he takes a sip of his drink.

"I know right? And a good kisser." I tell him. He spits out some of his drink and I just laugh. He looks at me suspiciously and I just smile, "I'm kidding."

"Oh..." he says nervously, setting his drink down on the floor and wiping his mouth.

I laugh, "So you had fun? The kids loved you." he smiles, "They thought we were dating."

Freddie chuckles a little and avoids my eyes, "Haha, that's funny."

"I know, the thought..." we both laugh a little, then it falls silent. With those words hanging in the air it gets kind of akward.

"So are you going to the dance this Saturday?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Ehh... I don't want to. Though i'm sure Carly's going to drag me there." I roll my eyes and he does the same.

"Yeah. She's been trying to convince me to ask someone since last week." he pauses, "I've been thinking about just telling her I'm going with a random girl just to get her to be quiet."

I laugh, "That's a good idea. We should just go together to get her off both of our backs." That last sentance came out my mouth and into my head. I didn't even get a chance to think about it before I said it. But I see the puzzling look on Freddie's face and it makes me think, maybe it's not such a bad idea. He's not that bad anymore and it _would_ get Carly to shut up. Not that I don't love Carly because I do, she can just get a little too excited about things.

Still, this little offer i've but up sends a shock of butterflies through my stomach. I'm suddenly scared he'll regect it. Why does it matter? It would just be mutual if we went together. But still, there's a piece of me that get's anxious.

"Not that bad of an idea I suppose." Freddie concludes. "You think we should?"

"Why not?" I ask.

He smiles and nods, "Ok. Let's go to the dance together."

* * *

><p>Review please? Tell me what ya like, what ya don't like, anything!<br>Also, what do you guys think should happen at the dance? Suggestions pleaasssseeeeee!  
>Thank you for reading! :))<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Alright, so I feel like the stupidest person in the world.  
>Like, seriously.<br>I messed up the chapters in my head and it seems I uploaded the wrong chapter like, twenty minutes ago. I looked back and FREAKED! So all you that caught it before I did, yall' are lucky and just got the next chaper before this one. Haha...  
>Sorry about that... But here's the REAL chapter 11:<p>

* * *

><p>I saunter throught the hallway of the third floor and silently go into my room. I set my bags down and sit on Mel's bed, smiling.<p>

She's laying on her stomach on her bed drawing things. As soon as I sit down she looks up at me suspiciously, "Sup?"

"You know how you said you've always wanted to crash a dance?" I ask her with a sweet smile on my face.

Her suspicious look turns to confused, "No?"

My grin fades and I clasp my hands together, "Just- would you please come to my school dance this Saturday?"

She smiles and her chin rises up slightly, suddenly understanding and goes back to her pencil and paper, "I don't know. Logan and I had something planned, and-"

"He can come too! Carly's making me go but she'll be dancing with everyone else and I'll have no one to be there with but-"

"You can be with Freddie!" her head shoots up and she smiles.

I roll my eyes, "Would you let that go?" I pause, thinking if I should tell her or not and sigh, "Don't freak out, but we're kind of already going together."

She squeals then jumps up and hugs me, "Sam! Oh my gosh he DOES like you! I'm so happy for you..." she goes on jumping in her own circle.

"I said don't freak out!" I pull her down and she sits down next to me, "He didn't even ask me. We're just going together so Carly will be happy and stop trying to hook us up with other people."

Mel slumps down and her mouth twists. Then she gets all excited again, "You're still going together! And we're going to make you look so good he won't be able to keep his eyes off you." she pauses then adds, "I mean even more than usual."

I smile and push her playfully, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Saturday rolls around and Carly, Mel and I all spend the day together. Carly comes over at twelve and we have lunch together. Then we go to a movie for a few hours. We realise at that time we won't have to get ready for a few hours so we hit the mall, grabbing any accesories we think we'll need for tonight. I pick up some earrings that dangle from my ears and Carly gets a necklace that goes perfectly with her dress.<p>

Then we head home and do our make up and hair. I keep my hair curly, while Mel straightens her naturally wavy hair. Carly curls her's beautifuly. Then we put on our dresses. Carly wears a pretty pink dress that reaches to her knees. Then she wears her new necklace with some bracelets and a ring. Mel wears a light blue flowy dress with pretty gray designs along with her signature hundred rings on her hands and three hundred bracelets. They both look really beautiful.

"But wait," I say once they're both in their dresses, "I don't have a dress that I can wear to a dance."

"Oh don't you?" Carly says sheepishly as she opens Mel's and my closet, grabbing the short silver dress she made me try on last week.

Mel's eyes widen then she smiles, looking at me and grinning from ear to ear, "Sam!"

I shake my head, "No! No way! Too short, too girly, too-"

Carly interrupts me, "Too hot?" I close my mouth and frown. I look at Mel and she's nodding up and down, urging me to take the dress. I get a hard look on my face and make a huff, taking the dress and walking into the bathroom to put the dress on.

Once we're done we go downstaits to show Brian and Julia. But first thing we see is a flash of his camera. The second thing we see is Julia running up to all three of us giving each of us huge hugs, even Carly.

"You three look beautiful!" she exclaims, which turns a lot of the other kid's heads. "You'll all be breaking some hearts tonight." she smiles.

We smile back and all say "Thanks," at the same time. Then the three of us look at eachother and crack up.

"Do you have dates?" Brian asks.

"I do." Mel says.

"Now I don't want a call coming from that school saying they caught you and Logan crashing that dance!" Julia warns.

"No worries," I assure her. "As long as they come in with us she's fine."

"Good. What about you two girls? Going with anyone special?" Julia asks Carly and me.

"This boy, Brad." Carly answers, "He asked me. So he's coming with the other boys to pick us up."

"So that means that Freddie asked you?" Julia turns to me.

"Yessss!" Mel squeals and Carly smiles hugely as well.

"It was more of a mutual agreement," I correct them.

"Suuuure..." Julia nods her head slowly and smiles the tinyest bit. I just roll my eyes and shake my head.

Just then there's a knock on the door and Brian answers it, letting in Freddie, Brad and Logan. They've all gelled their hair and have fancier shoes on than they ussually wear. Logan even has a tie on. So does Freddie.

"Well don't you boys look handsome." Julia comments.

I see out of the corner of my eye Freddie smile at Julia then look at me. His eyebrows immediately go up and he freezes in his place, making Brad and Logan run into him. He glances at the boys, back at me and color rushes to his cheeks. It takes every bit of my being to not smile and laugh at this. Brad and Logan join Carly and Mel at their sides and Freddie follows, coming up to me at my right.

"What do you say? Pictures?" Brian offers.

"Sure!" Mel pipes up and takes Logans hand, dragging him in front of the camera.

They're so cute together. They do formal pictures, Logan standing behind Mel with his arms around her waist. Then they goof around, him kissing her cheek and she has a funny expression on her face, in another they're back to back doing the Charlie's Angels thing.

Then Carly and Brad go. They're not as comfortable with eachother yet and just stick with his arm around her shoulders.

"Sam. You and Freddie are up!" Brian says, though he's heard Mel teasing me about him all these weeks so she has a slight grin on his face.

I look at Freddie with my eyebrows up, as if asking him if he really wants to. He shrugs and we walk together to the bottom of the staircase.

"What should we do?" he asks me.

I shrug, "Anything I guess."

"Here, pose with me." he says as he leans forward as if bowing, and offers his hand to me. I take a step back and get a discusted look on my face, putting my hands up to block him.

_Flash_

Everyone in the room laughs and we try for another. I strike a weird pose as if i'm dancing and Freddie does the same.

_Flash_

That earns us a few more chuckles and we try to think of a third one.

"Hey get on my back." he offers.

I give him an are-you-stupid? look and as I hold out my arms, looking down at my dress. "Not happening." I say.

"Then i'll lift you up." he says. Before I can object i'm in his arms. My arms are around his neck, preparing to take him down with me when I fall. But I don't.

"Wow..." I say still looking at him. "When did you get so strong?"

He just smiles and laughs.

_Flash_

He puts me down wordlessly.

"Ok, let's do a more formal one." Brian offers.

Freddie puts his arm around my shoulders and I see Mel smile insanely. I give her a warning look and lean into him. Then I smile.

_Flash_

The kids have come up and watched all the pictures taken from Mel and Logan. Mel and I offer to take a few pictures with them and they all run in. We lean down and the children gather around us.

_Flash_

Soon we're out the door and into Brad's beat up old truck. Carly rides with him in the cab while Mel, Logan, Freddie and I climb into the bed of it.

"Ugh, this is filthy." Mel says first thing.

Logan sits down and offers his lap to her. She takes it, sitting down gently on his legs and he wraps his arm around her waist. She looks up lovingly at him and they kiss for just a second.

"You look beautiful." he says. She smiles.

While this is all going down I brush off some of the dirt from the wheel well and sit down akwardly on it.

"That's not safe." Freddie shakes his head at me. He seems adamant about it so I don't question it. Instead I drop down to my knees and sit down on the floor of the truck, curling my legs around me. He smiles satisfied and looks the other way.

I glance over at Mel then to the floor as we start moving. A pang of jealously runs through me. I want what they have. I look at Freddie from the corner of my eye and he looks handsome. He's wearing a black dress shirt with a black tie. He wears it well. My stomach flips when I realise I want to sit on his lap like Mel is with Logan. I take a deep breath and look the total opposite way of him. No. No way. Not happening. I'm not crushing on the nub. I mean, he's not that bad now that i've kind of let him in. He's actually kind of funny, and totally sweet, and has really pretty eyes and- wait. NO!

I put my hand on my stomach as it flips for the first time by Freddie. I put one arm on the wheel well and lean on it. This isn't happening. Freddie giving me butterflies.

"Are you ok Sam?" Logan asks. I look at him and he's leaning forward towards me. Mel get's a look at me too and gets an expression of worry on her own face.

"Yeah, i'm cool." I say. I take my hand from my stomach and smile. "This truck is just really bumpy."

"Sorry about that Sam." Brad says from the cab. "We'll be out of these pot holes fast."

"Thanks." I say, glancing at Freddie. He's still looking the opposite way than me. Then I look at Mel. She has a sorry expression on her face like she knows what i'm thinking. I shake my head like it's no big deal and start playing with my hair.

* * *

><p>Yeah, still feeling like an idiot here...<br>Review and tell me what you think! :))


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12... again. :))

* * *

><p>We get to the dance about twenty minutes late since Brad's truck had troubles. But that didn't matter. Dances don't really get started untill about half an hour into it.<p>

A slow song is playing when we walk in so Logan and Mel go straight to the dance floor. Brad and Carly opt for the tables and sit down and wait for a faster song. This leaves Freddie and me alone at the edge of the dancefloor.

"This looks cool." he comments on the decorations. There's a big disco ball in the middle of the room reflecting different colored lights flashed at it along with streamers around the perimeter of the gym.

"Yeah." I say back. "Who put it together?"

"I heard it was Mrs. Graburry's homeroom's idea."

"Oh. Well they did a good job." I look around, "Maybe if all goes well there will be more dan-"

Brandon M. walks up to us and holds out his hand asking me, "Do you want to dance Sam?"

I smile and start to take his hand but then freeze turning to Freddie. His facial expression doesn't look happy. He's not mad or anything. He's just looking Brandon up and down.

"Is that cool with you, Freddie?" I ask, breaking him of his surveying. He looks at me suprised, then his brow furrows, then he just gets a blank expresion.

"Yeah, sure."

I put on a smile and turn back to Brandon, taking his hand, "Then ok!" and he leads me out to the dance floor.

As we're dancing I sneek a glance at Freddie. All he's doing is sitting at a table by himself. When the song is over Brandon thanks me for the dance and goes back to his friends for the faster paced dance that just came on.

I find Carly and Brad and start dancing with them. Mel comes with Logan and Freddie making our triangle a circle. We dance like this for a couple songs but then another slow song comes on.

I take my spot at a table with Freddie and we talk and wait for a faster song to come on.

"This is kind of lame." Freddie comments.

I look around, "Yeah. We should leave," I say sarcasticly.

"You want to?" Freddie's head shoots up fast.

"Seriously?" I ask, "I was just kidding but-"

"Let's just go. We can be back before 10 and it ends at 10:30." he urges.

My eyes narrow in suspicion. Then I feel this pang of dissapointment in my stomach. _He really didn't want to go with me, did he?_ I think. But- what about his reaction at my dress? But then he was icnoring me in the truck.

"Ok, i'll go tell Carly." I say, making my way across the dancefloor. I look around for her and Brad and find them dancing together laughing. Jealousy surges through me and I walk up to them, tapping her on her shoulder. "Hey Carly, Freddie and I are going to head out."

"Ok..." she half says, half sighs, looking at Brad. I'm not sure she heard me and I'm not sure I care. I turn on my heel and head back to the nub.

"Let's go," I walk past the table not stopping and head out the door. I can hear his footsteps fast behind me once we get out of the gym and into the cold air outside.

"Sam," Freddie calls as he grabs my arm, attempting to slow me down, "Are you ok?"

I slow down but icnore his question and calm my tone, "What do you want to do?" I ask, still not looking at him.

"I'll tell you if I see something," he says and we walk in silence for a block or two. The closer we get to the center of the city the bigger the buildings get and brighter the street is iluminated. I sneek a peek at him from the corner of my eye. His features are brought out in the mix of shadows and lights that fill his face. I smile the tiniest bit. Then I mentally slap myself and focus on the sidewalk in front of me. Freddie isn't into me like that and that's it. I don't have a chance with him so why even try, you know?

Man, i've got moodswings...

"Want to go in there?" I ask, pointing at an ice cream shop that's still open.

He shrugs and holds the door open the door for me as we go in. There's pictures of old musicians on the walls and the flooring is wooden. We both go up the counter and order our ice cream cones. I get strawberry and Freddie get's cookies and cream. Then we sit down at a table together.

"So why did you want to leave?" I ask him.

He shrugs and takes a lick of his ice cream, "It was too loud, it's not really my type of thing. I can't dance anyway."

"That doesn't matter!" I insist, taking a lick of my own ice cream. "I can't dance either!" He shruggs and I continue, "But I get what you mean. I like it better here, it's calmer." I guess I spoke too soon, because just then a huge crowd of drunk adults come into the shop we're in and order ice cream loudly. I turn to the crowd then back to Freddie, who's slouching looking at the bunch of people entering the room. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. I get up and so does he and we leave.

We continue to make our way through the streets without getting too close to the center of the city and talk.

It's been about thirty minutes when I ask, "Would you rather scale that huge building," I point to a huge building just ahead of us, "or hit yourself in the head with a hammer?"

"Hit myself in the head with a hammer." he concludes, "After that scare with you and Carly last year i'm not too keen on hights." I shiver immediately thinking about Carly hanging from the window cleaners panel over the whole city, then taking a shot at it myself. "Your turn," he says, "would you rather not be able to cut your nails for a whole year, or have your pear phone taken away for a year?"

"Shoot..." I say. How am I supposed to answer that? "Umm... I guess not cut my nails. I can't live without my phone."

Freddie laughs, "That would be akward..." I laugh too.

It's my turn to ask a question as we turn down an alley way. "Would you rather be on the wedgie bounce for an hour, or drink a soda from my shoe like we made Nevel do that one time?"

"No challenge," he answers immediately, "wedgie bounce."

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah! Have you seen your shoes?" he asks. I laugh and playfully push him. There's a silence untill he asks "Ok, would you rather..." he pauses again, "would you rather have gone to the dance with someone Carly set you up with," he pauses again and I look up at him, "or me?"

He looks at me and I look down at the ground to wait for my stomach to stop flipping. Did he really just ask me that? What do I say? Him of course. Wait- NO! ...maybe? Possibly. My stomach wont stop flipping. I cross my arms over my stomach and then uncross them. I play with my hair as I say, "Pass."

"Nope. Not allowed." he says with a smile.

This calms me down. His smile. I roll my eyes, "Fine, you."

"So, you're saying," he has a smug smile on now, "that out of all the people in the school," he grabs my hand and stops me, forcing me to face him, "you would rather go to the dance with me?"

I shrug swiping my hand out of his, "Well Carly had a date already, and you're a good friend. You're a close second." I nod my head and smile teasingly.

He cocks his head to the side and continues forward, "Good to know."

"What do you mean 'good to know?'" I ask him.

"Nothing..."

"Same question to you." I tell him.

"Same answer to you." he answers immediately, stepping in front of me.

I cross my arms and shift my weight to my right leg, "What are you getting at, Benson?" I put on a hard face.

"Why don't you ask that blush you've had on your face ever since we got out here." he has a look on his face like he knows he's finally won.

I think he finally has. My mean expression falls from my face as I try to come up with something else to say. "Because it would have to answer to the boy who's had trouble talking ever since I put this dress on." this time i've got the smug smile and he looks caught. I take his tie and tug on it, pulling him close to me whispering, "who's blushing now?"

* * *

><p>Review! Tell Me whats going through ur head! :))<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Ok, so sorry this was later than usual, I JUST started school this week and I don't have much time on the computer after school.  
>And I kno I say this a lot, but thank you sooo much for all the reviews you guys give me. I've reached 100! Ugh, I love you guys! :))<br>But umm, I think i'm done so... READ ON! :))

* * *

><p><strong>(Freddie's POV)<strong>  
>"Who's blushing now?" she asked me, pulling on my tie. This got bad fast.<p>

One second I was winning, teasing her about how she couldn't stop blushing all night. But one thing about Sam is she's quick. I should have seen this coming. I never win.

She's right though with one thing; i'm blushing. I feel the warmth in my cheeks as I swallow hard, not knowing what to do next. What do I say? What do I do? Do I run away like a little girl like my instinct is telling me? Or do I stay around and see if I can fight it out?

My hand reaches up halfway to attempt to get her grip from my tie when my eyes catch on something. Her's. They're looking at my lips, not my eyes. Her cheeks are growing pink as she loosens her hands on my tie. Her arm drops to her side just as I brush her cheeks with my thumb, leaning in closer, "Still you." I finally answer, lifting my eyebrow up.

She shakes her head and smiles slightly, "Back to the dance, Benson." she walks away from me and I follow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>  
>We make it back with fifteen minutes left of the dance. The second she lays eyes on me Mel pulls me aside and asks excited, "Ok, where did you and the nub go?"<p>

I shrug, "We went to go get ice cream."

She crosses her arms and get's a suspicous look on her face, "Yeah, sure. What happened?"

"Nothing. We walked around, got ice cream, came back here." she gives me a look and my face goes unchanged.

Finally she gives up, "We'll talk later." then she drags me back to our group.

And we do talk. After the dance. Brad drives Mel and me back home at about 10:30 or so and she drags me up to our room, throws me on my bed and joins me.

"WHAT happened?" she asks me.

"Nothing!" I tell her. "We went and got ice cream, then came back!" I get up and grab some pjs from my dresser to change into.

I can hear the suspicious tone in her voice, "How long does it take to get ice cream?"

"I don't know, how long were we gone?" I shoot back less annoyed than I acutally am.

"Longer than it takes to get ice cream." she says simply, getting up and going to her own dresser to get her clothes for the night.

I pick out a t shirt and some shorts and go into the bathroom to take off my dress. "Well, we _did_ pause somewhere on the way back."

"What? Where? Did he kiss you? What happened?" the questions don't stop flowing from her mouth.

"Oh... I don't know..." I sigh tauntingly.

"Sam..."

I laugh. "We just stopped because we were playing a game..."

"What game?" she asks as I slip my shorts on.

"Would You Rather?."

"What made you stop?"

"What is this? 20 Questions?" I ask her as I slip my shirt on and pick up my toothbrush.

She laughs and knocks on the door. I open it up and she walks in with a smile on her face. "No. It's not. I just want you to be happy. I see the way you two act around eachother, how you talk about him." she looks at me in the mirror as she reaches over to pick up her own toothbrush. "It's why i've been pushing you to at least take into consideration that you could possibly have feelings for him."

I spit in the sink and rinse my toothbrush under the running water, "I see what you're saying, I just don't think-" i'm cut off by the doorbell downstairs.

Mel mumbles through her toothbrush, "Can you get that? It's probably Logan, he left his phone here when we were taking pictures. Here." she hands me his phone with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

I laugh and tap her toothbrush before leaving the room, "Classy." she smiles and slaps me in the arm.

I go down through the halls and down the stairs quietly, seeing the little kids are sleeping. I reach the front door and turn the cold handle, opening the door. The next thing I know Freddie has his arms around my waist and is kissing me. Instinctivly I shut my eyes and he deepens the kiss slightly. I let my hands hang at my sides not quite aware of what's going on. Then he pulls back and I see i'm not the only one shocked at this.

Slowly he let's go of his grip on me and steps back, "Sorry." he pauses, "I just didn't want to leave without doing that."

I close my gaping mouth but still can't quite piece together the events of the past ten seconds.

"Oh!" he continues, "And Logan needs his phone." he smiles slightly and I let out a chuckle, looking at the grass then back to Freddie when I hand him Logan's phone.

"GO FREDDO!" I hear Brad shout from his truck. Freddie turns around so we're both facing the vehicle and see Logan holding up two thumbs. Carly's leaning on the door of the cab and Brad's looking at us through the window.

I look up at Freddie just as he looks down at me. This is officially akward. I offer him my hand and he shakes it.

"See you tomorow?" he asks me while he's walking down the steps away from me.

I shrug, "Probably." I smile and turn around back into the house, shutting the door behind me.

I run back upstairs to Mel. She's getting into her bed and pulling the covers over herself. "Ok, so how did the rest of your night go?"

* * *

><p>I know this was kind of short and lame, but this was my third version of how the night would go. I got kind of annoyed and just settled on this.<br>Please review! Tell me if it's good. If it's not good. If I totally should continue or totally leave this Earth because of my poor writing displayed here.  
>Thank you for reading! :))<p> 


End file.
